A Pureblood's Legacy
by Create-tion
Summary: When a new pureblood with a bloody history becomes a new member of the Cross Academy will Kaname let her stay or will he send her away? With Takuma placed in the middle, as her temporary caretaker, will he begin to reflect on the memories he used to share with her? Why is Zero suddenly furious when he sees the new vampire? (Takuma x OC, Zero X Yuuki, Kaname x Yuuki, Hanabusa x OC)
1. Sickly

Kaname Kuran watched as the car rolled up to the arched stone way of the front of the school. He'd received word earlier in that day that a vampire he had not asked to be here would be joining Cross Academy. He was unnerved and agitated with Cross's decision to admit the female vampire until he heard the name. A pureblood. A pureblood he hadn't known existed. Well, he remembered her, but to his and Takuma's knowledge she was dead. Rumor had it that she had supposedly survived the attack they had both witnessed as children with her, attacked by her own brother, and hidden herself away high in the mountains for the last however many years. He couldn't blame her. If it was really Hanari Gokun, then he wouldn't want people to know he was alive either. Her history wasn't a pretty one marred with many unkind happenings of which his father and mother had actually saved her from. That had been a horrible night within itself, one that Ichijo had again been present for, and one they couldn't forget.

"The letter said that she is very ill." Takuma said crossing his legs idly sitting on the couch. He glanced over Kaname who was staring out the window of the dorm watching as Cross stepped out to meet the car.

"I would imagine that surviving an injury of that extent would leave many physical disabilities." Kaname said bluntly. "But I can't imagine why she would come here." He met his friend's eyes suddenly.

"Unless she fears her brother. Issan has become a force within the aristocratic society now as a rising pureblood. He is gaining power and influence. I would venture to guess that it's starting to scare her since he did attempt killing her when we were young." Kaname nodded resting his chin on folded hands over the desk.

"She's offered protection here with us. Neither you nor I ever cared much for Issan. We cannot punish him for his actions because they are pureblood siblings…" Kaname began watching as Cross helped lead a frail looking woman from the side of the car.

"But we can ensure that he comes nowhere near her." Takuma finished looking heavily weighed. Kuran had to admit that Takuma had more history or at least a closer one with Hanari than he did.

"If you can ensure that. By all means, she's your charge." Cross lead the girl inside up the front steps and disappeared within the building.

"I understand Kaname. I will protect her." He nodded standing up bowing respectfully to his friend. He would go to meet the young woman he'd once held in his arms to protect in the bloody aftermath of her mother.

There was a faint sickening coughing sound accompanied by the slight of wheezing to draw in breath as Takuma approached Headmaster Cross's office door. He assumed it was Hanari and took a moment to clear his mind and prepare himself to see this woman for the first time since he'd left her lying in the snow covered in blood with her brother standing over her. Kaname had forced him to run moments after the Issan had ran his arm through Hanari's chest dropping her to the ground instantly. The image of her body in the snow was something he had never been able to remove no matter the disgusting things he'd seen happen between vampires his entire life. His hand rested gently over the golden doorknob to turn it as he heard Cross address Hanari in a calm even tone from across the room.

"Welcome to Cross Academy." He said softly. "Although this is a very unhappy circumstance for you to join us under, I do understand why you feel the need to align yourself here. I also think that Kaname will understand as well." Takuma opened the door taking a step inside.

Hanari had grown indeed. His eyes fell on her before he was able to tear them away to address the headmaster. She was lithe, tall, with curling midnight hair spilling around her shoulders. In her slender hands she held a stained indigo handkerchief, the red blots on it stuck out against her pale skin. She wore a simple white peasant dress with one tangerine ribbon sewn through the middle just under her almost absent bust line. Her thin lips were blurred with a splotch of blood that she'd smeared on said cloth. Her eyes fluttered as if startled glancing up to see him in the doorway; he was caught off guard by the magnitude of just how evergreen they were. Beneath those round eyes were heavy circles ringed there like smudged shadows. It was hard not to focus on just how sickly she seemed.

"Hanari?" he whispered shutting the door behind him with a soft click.

"Takuma." She nodded respectfully to him looking at the ground and then her hands in her lap. The voice was so soft. She seemed intent on not making eye contact that he looked up to Cross.

"I came headmaster to take Hanari to the Night dorms." He said smiling in an attempt to make the atmosphere lighter.

"Very well. I've already sent her baggage to the dorm. Please be aware that Miss Gokun is very tried and has requested an audience with Kaname before she retires to her room for the night." Takuma raised an eyebrow. It was not often that Cross was so curt and formal when speaking about purebloods.

"You don't have to speak like that…I'd rather not be treated that way Headmaster." She glanced up finally. Ah, so he'd done it to make her speak some.

"Very good. Well, Ichijo will take you then." He motioned towards the blonde as Hanari took a small shuddering breath and began to pull herself up to her feet.

She was shaking as she tried to stand; the very motion caused a strain in her breathing and Takuma noticed she was tempered trying to stay standing. He immediately crossed the room and caught her shoulders taking her hand just before he felt her legs begin to give out. He held her up as she took a few moments to catch her breath.

"You need to drink." He whispered watching as dots dusted her cheeks. The momentary strain had caused her to blush as she glanced up at him.

"That won't help me. Believe me, I've tried." She smiled only a fraction apologetically before looking to the ground again.

"If you cannot walk then I will carry you, that is, if you give me permission." Takuma looked down at the woman he was balancing on his arms gently.

"Oh no, please…" she said stuttering slightly. "I want to walk, but assistance would be of great help." She whispered.

"Of course." He nodded realizing that the red in her face was merely because she was embarrassed for needing the help in the first place. "Please don't feel that way. At Cross we all help one another. You will see that we protect other vampires." He assured her softly.

"That is our mission here. To live in peace together." Cross added grinning as Takuma lead Hanari from the office. When the door shut his smile fell and he sighed staring at the large piece of wood. This would either go very badly or progress as a greater good for the safety of the other vampires here. Issan would be sure to follow in pursuit of his younger sister which would cause a standoff between Kuran and Gokun. He was really only worried about which one would back down first or if blood would be spilled.


	2. Tragedy

Kaname waited idly for Takuma to assist Hanari into the night dorms. The others had been told to go to class but of course they were restless as usual. They could smell her, wnother pureblood, and they were itching to know why she was here. Marie had refused to grace them all with her presence on Hanari's arrival causing Kaname to wonder vaguely if she could be used to subdue Shizuka. There was a light creaking noise like mice pattering against the floor as the lower door opened. He waited. He could hear everyone's responses below and he would judge them from there. The immediate noise that greeted the room of vampires was a sort of sputtered coughing followed by a sharp intake of breath.

"You might want to take it easy." Takuma whispered softly in Hanari's ear still helping to hold her up straight in front of the others who'd come to see her.

"I'm alright now, thank you. I can stand." She forced her back to become rigid and in place of the shrinking sickly girl Takuma now saw a pureblood. She was forcing her body to obey her mind and hold the distinct royalty and form that was expected from her. Slowly her eyes glanced over the vampires Kaname had collected here at the academy. Briefly they stopped on Ruka letting go of a small breath she looked away. She had always wanted to carry herself in that manner…her real self and not the charade she had to put on now for respect.

"You're…" Hanabusa began before she cut him with a slightly bored stare.

"Being addressed without introducing myself…it's alright though. I am Gokun, Hanari." She said nodding to him. Formally she should have given her name before he spoke and in order for him to understand that she meant serious business she would have to act the part.

"Issan's little sister." Akatsuki stated bluntly. Takuma felt Hanari become perfectly rigid. It was a terrible secret what had happened to her on the mountain that day; one which Takuma, Hanari, Issan, Kaname, and Kaname's parents had known. Years later Ichijo had included his grandfather in on the incident but without alarming the entire vampire community since they had believed Hanari to be dead.

_(flashback)_

_ Issan had been walking slightly ahead of the group watching carefully as Kuran baited Takuma and his younger sister along. He hated how Hanari looked at that boy, with such trust and admiration. She should have been looking at him like that and frankly she would have to show him respect. Some day she would have no choice in the matter; when Hanari was his bride she would have to listen and obey him. That was his right as her older brother and he'd be damned if Kaname was going to implant some sort of free will in that girl. He hated it. How openly free thinking and loving the Kuran family was. His own was rigidly formal like a pureblood family should be, respecting the old laws, and abiding by the age old traditions. His family would not be tainted by Hanari deciding she had the right to change things or alter her future path. She was his. As it stood, since their mother's untimely death, Hanari owed him. It had been her fault that their mother was executed by Kuran's father and a shame to their family name. He would resurrect their family line and Hanari would do what he wanted when he wanted it because she was the reason their mother was dead. She would pay for what she'd done. She would pay dearly. The little bitch took Takuma's hand as she slipped in the snow and Issan about lost it. He growled watching as the blonde brat righted his sister as she laughed gently looking ahead to Kaname._

"_You should be more careful Hanari. The snow is slippery." He stated dryly. _

"_You're alright though?" Takuma asked still holding her tiny hand. Her ebony curls danced around her face in the wind as she grinned at them both._

"_I'm alright. Yes." She let go of the young aristocrat's hand to run up ahead of them giggling. _

"_If you don't mind Kuran…I want to walk ahead with my sister." Issan snapped catching her arm gripping it firmly. He yanked her against his side causing her to stumble and fall into him making a slightly undignified squeak. She angrily shoved away from him her eyes faltering red glaring with an intensity of hatred for a little child._

"_You can't tell me what to do Issan." She huffed trying to break her arm free._

"_Oh but I can. Let's go." He growled pulling her harder against the strains of her little frame._

"_You should ease up on how you're holding her Issan." Kaname had said narrowing his eyes. _

"_I didn't realize you were my boss now Kaname? You want to make me Lord Kaname?" he teased in a sing song voice smirking. Takuma moved to go ahead of Kaname but the brunette had cast his arm out stopping him._

"_Let her go." He said in a firm voice. "Now. Issan." It wasn't a request. He wasn't forcing Issan to do it but the tone directly implied Kaname wasn't kidding. _

"_I don't think so. In fact Lord Kaname, I think…" he twisted Hanari's arm clutching her closer looking down at her cherub face. "I just might show you how much I love my dear sister." _

"_Issan!" Kaname began just before it had happened. There had been no way to stop him and no way to really take in what happened next. Takuma watched eyes growing wider as Issan thrust his arm forward. His hand was formed in a blade like shape as it punched a hole through the middle of Hanari's chest. She screamed choking as blood was forced up into her throat and dribbled from her lips. Her lungs had to rapidly expand with the blood still coursing through her veins. Issan grinned down at her his own face and chest splattered with his kid sisters blood. His arm still extended through her back the fingers dripped with the slimy liquid letting delicate drops mist the snow beneath their feet. _

"_That was for our mother Hanari. It's what she should have done to you." With a disgusting sliding noise he wrenched his arm free from her body and the new cavity he had created and with his other arm pushed her backwards into the snow. Takuma watched helplessly as her body fell plumping into the snow with a soft graceful thud her hair sprayed around her like black ice. The curls edged about her chin as she hitched in a scarping breath. _

"_Takuma…we need to leave…" Kaname spoke sternly taking a step back from Issan._

"_But Hana…" the blonde was cut off._

"_No! We can't help her. Go!" he snapped grabbing his friends arm to run. As Takuma had glanced back he remembered hearing Issan taunt Kuran standing over his sister's body grinning down at the blood around it licking his fingers coated in her essence. _

"_That's right Lord Kaname. Run." _

_(end flashback)_

To her credit Hanari tried not to react to the entire situation. She calmly smiled at Akatsuki tilting her head ever so to let the curls adjust off her shoulder giving just the air of affiant innocence.

"Yes, I am his younger sister." He smiled back ever so but not really. There was something off kilter about the way she directed herself like just under the surface she wasn't right.

"Kaname is waiting upstairs for you Hanari." Takuma said standing beside her. She turned glancing at him over her shoulder nodding to him.

"Thank you. Could you…would you walk with me to show me where I am to meet him?" she asked noticing the chill to the air. It was coming from the one she'd seen with crystalline blue eyes.

"Lord Kaname is a wonderful person. You might take care to respect him." She expected him to be on edge. She had heard of the woman staying here…Maria…or she should call her by the name Shizuka. Hanari could have smelled the lying bitch from a mile away but that was not her problem. This Hanabusa was ridiculously loyal to Kaname, so she would trust him as well.

"I will take care to be respectful to Lord Kaname." She said gently walking past him as Takuma began to show her upstairs. He was amazed at how easily she was conducting herself walking freely but worried because he knew that it must have been taking a great deal out of her to act so perfectly healthy.

"She has known Kaname since I've known him Hanabusa. Be nice." He eyed the younger vampire slightly annoyed with his blatant arrogance. "You don't want Kaname to hear you speaking to a pureblood so out of turn." The chill to the air was gone almost immediately.

"Takuma." Hanari said in a softer voice touching his arm as it rested on the banister to the stairs. "Please, let's continue to Kaname's office." Her evergreen orbs met his and he knew that the arrogant act was all about over. There was a strained uneasiness within her eyes that the façade was ending and her strength to act this well was gone. She needed to make it up the stairs and into the office before she crumpled. He sighed nodding wanting to assist her but knowing that it would be damning to her if he did.

"Yes, let us continue." He smiled and followed her up the stairs.


	3. A friend, A Follower

By the time Takuma got her into the office where Kaname waited, Hanari collapsed against the soft carpet gripping at the wall for support. Her fingers scraped past the midnight wallpaper grabbing at nothing as her other hand feebly brought the cloth to her lips. The coughing began as a sort of spiral; at first it was winded and soft like a swallow but edged further into a gusted wheezing. A small amount of dark thick liquid was concealed in the cloth before she brushed it away from her thin lips panting. She refused to look up. She would not meet either of their eyes like this. She could not and would not look at Kaname Kuran, another pureblood, in such a condition. How weak she must look to them both, she thought. Kaname watched as emotions played across the youngers face; hatred, defeat, embarrassment. Issan had left his little sister with some serious damage that even a pureblood would have had trouble healing completely. The frills on the edge of Hanari's white dress shifted about her knees as she attempted to stand up. As when they were younger Takuma moved taking her arm unspoken and lifted her gently to her feet. Kaname vaguely realized that Takuma had always been like this with Hanari even as children.

There had been several times on occasion where Hanari had been playing, running idly though their mansion walls, that she had fallen skittering to the floor as most young ones do. Ichijo had always been the first one to rise to his feet and meet her, taking her tiny hands, and bringing her back to her feet. Issan had never moved saying that it was better she learned to right herself than someone always helping her. He remembered Yuuki when she'd been younger and how he would have done anything to assist her, as he would now, and a small fiery anger ebbed at his memories. Issan had never been kind to his sister and had treated her like their mother. Hanari's father had been killed presumably by the Hunter's Association, at least that's what their mother had said, but looking into the matters further Kaname now knew that their own mother had killed their father when both children had been very young. Hanari had been an infant when Aiko had come sobbing to the Kuran's doorstep cradling her with Issan toddling beside her clutching her nightgown. They'd given the pureblood refuge and helped care for Issan and Hanari as their mother had gone to the Senate to seek revenge. A few years had passed between Jai's death before the other incident had occurred. It had been the one true moment when Kaname had realized how deeply Takuma was beginning to care for Hanari and he wasn't even aware of the shift within his own personality. He cared for her as if attached by a string, a thin red binding, tying the two of them together at all times. He imagined the strings were beginning to thread Takuma back to Hanari once again now that they were within the same range again.

"You do not need to look so helpless." Kuran spoke idly as she took a deepening breath glancing up at Ichijo smiling softly before nodding. He let go of her as she tried to hold herself up turning to face Kaname she ran a slender hand through those dark curls meeting his eyes.

"I am very sick Kuran. You can plainly see that. What Issan did left me with habitual physical problems. I will try not to seem so ill when in front of you." She whispered her eyes sliding past him to the floor. Even though they were both purebloods, Hanari was not quite the same standing as the Kuran family. The Gokun had answered to the Kuran's for years before her birth. If Kaname asked her to be stronger she would have to hold the façade a little longer. A palm pressed against the small of her back to support her spine gently as she stood facing Kaname. Takuma held his hand there without realizing he'd done it the way Kaname was speaking to her annoyed him on a distant level. In the back of his mind the tone of voice his friend was using to direct at Hanari grated against his nerves. Why would he speak to someone who was as ill as she was the way he was?

"That's a wise decision. You are a pureblood Hanari. You might want to make sure that others keep you in mind's eye that way." Although he was not speaking with the same bitterness the words reminded her of things that Issan had often said when they were alone.

_I will own you. You are mine. Mother hates you._

"I wanted to ask you which side you would stand on…if Issan would come here?" she stated bluntly gripping the cloth in her hand tightly her nails digging into the flesh.

"That depends on the reason you have come here. There are people here I wish to protect. Hanari, will you be loyal to me?" he tilted his head as lithe mahogany strands slid over his shoulder.

"I gave you my loyalty as a child Kuran. I never stopped following your family…Issan was searching for me. He found me where I hid in a small mountain village. If I had not chosen to come here…"

"He would have hunted you again. I see, so by coming here, you align yourself with me. Even, Issan is not stupid enough to directly cause a confrontation with me in front of the other vampires and the Senate. You seek safety and refuge…I will offer that here." Ever so slightly he reached out a hand the fingers brushing her cheek. He waited to note the reaction of Ichijo.

"Thank you Kaname. I realize that none of us have seen each other since…" a single digit rested at her throat.

"Yes." He spoke taking in the movements of his friend. Takuma's hand gripped the fabric of Hanari's dress at her lower back strained in an effort not to move her back from Kaname's touch. As his finger slid to her throat his friend couldn't handle it. Ichijo took a step closer to Hanari's back as his hand sheathed protectively over her right wrist, waiting to yank her backwards from Kaname if he moved any closer. He wasn't sure that Takuma was even aware he'd done these things. "That day was extremely disconcerting." He drawled out blandly letting his fingers drop from her ivory skin.

"I think I should show Hanari her room Kaname. She looked exhausted." Takuma spoke lightly but had not moved from her back.

"You both may go." He addressed them tilting his chin slightly upwards towards the door.

One moment Hanari was turning to exit the office room, when the door clicked shut behind them, she was greeted with a light brush of air. Her feet dangled from the floor causing a gentle breath to leave her lips as Takuma lifted her into his arms. He did not look at her while he did this, only carried her through the moonlit hallway. The arched windows loomed over their presence daring her to tell him to put her down. She really shouldn't have let him carry her like this but her legs were aching with exertion. Her body had never fully recovered from the injury to her heart and lungs mostly because she had barely received blood in time to heal at all. After she'd been left there Hanari had been alone dying slowly in the snow for days. If those travelers hadn't happened upon her…no, she'd not think of the times that she'd had to kill. Her eyes fell shut as she concentrated on breathing as he carried her to a room that smelled faintly of peonies and roses.

Takuma brought her into his bedroom unable to make himself take her to leave her alone in the room they'd prepared for her. He sighed glancing down as her dark lashes flitted against her cheeks as her eyes fell shut. Her hands curled against his chest as her breath hitched once in her throat while she tried to stave off another coughing fit. Bringing her forward as his feet brushed the hem of his bed he laid her down against the soft downy sheets. She barely even disturbed the bed as it was made as her curls fanned out about her head. Slowly Hanari's evergreen eyes opened to stare up at him. Taking a calming breath he noticed that the space between them was shorter than he'd imagined. He hadn't leaned back from her body after laying her down and was hovering just over her there watching as those lips parted and a light flush covered her neck and cheeks.

"I would say that this room is nice, but since it smells so much like you Takuma, I'm guessing it is not my room." He smirked reaching up to brush those swirling curls from her neck.

"I couldn't bring myself to leave you there…I've already left you somewhere once…I thought it would be unusually cruel." His knee was bent crouching on the bed just beside her body but not a single fraction of his weight was on her in any way.

"I am not as helpless as you see me." She said wheezing only a bit.

"I do not think you are helpless Hanari. You never were. Not once…" he'd leaned forward slightly a familiar feeling pulling in his stomach. In the moment that he leaned closer over her Hanari stiffened only momentarily as the shift in her body took over. Her eyes surged to the color of rubies and her throat became constricted. A puffing breath came from between those lovely lips.

"Please do not sit so close to me Takuma. You are making it…" a small droplet of blood bubbled from his neck as he laid a finger into his own throat staring down at her.

"I know this." He whispered sliding a hand beneath the back of her head. He started to lift it to meet his neck as his fingers slid through the curls of her hair; they edged around his hand entwining it there.

"Takuma…no…I…" but she knew as well as he did just how powerless she was at this moment. He knew just how badly she needed sustenance. She wanted to fight it, she had never been one for falling into this heated need, she much rather would have had complete control over her blood lust. However, as it stood…

"It is alright Hanari." His lips brushed her ear the warm air there caused a sensation of shivers to plight her smaller frame. "I offer myself to you." There was no thought. The moment those words escaped his lips she felt her fangs pierce his neck as the full force of hunger slammed into her. She gripped his shirt pulling him closer causing him to slid up over her waist straddling her form on the bed as she drank deeply from him. He smelled of those beautiful white flowers and his blood was sweeter than she wanted to admit. Takuma stiffened at first his eyes growing wide at the intensity of her bite. For a sickly looking vampire she was strong in her own right, he should have expected nothing less from a pureblood. His gaze softened as he stared at the wall while she fed. He still gently cradled her head at the base of his throat.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." Akatsuki whispered glancing to Hanabusa as they captured the sight from the cracked door in the hallway. They watched as Takuma had crawled gently over the small form of the new pureblood only to be wrenched forward so that her fangs could pierce his throat. Her eyes had fallen shut as if savoring what she found while she drank from their vice president's neck.

"Just what do they mean to one another? Why would he so willingly…" he started before Akatsuki shrugged shaking his head.

"I don't think it's really our business. C'mon, let's get back downstairs before Kaname catches us and I get reprimanded because of you." The red head began back down the hallway.

"I don't like this." The blonde muttered narrowing his gaze before walking after the other boy.


	4. A Mother's Love

Takuma woke up to steel a glance at the small tussled frame lying beside him. Hanari's left arm was delicately draped over his midsection her chin ever so softly resting on his shoulder. Brushing the lofty curls from her forehead he took a longer look at the woman she'd become. As children Hanari had often fallen asleep or stayed the night at the Kuran mansion. Who would blame her? They hadn't known at the time, but following her father's death, their mother had gone slightly insane. Of course saying that she was insane was really just a way to dismiss what the woman had done to Hanari. Issan had followed their mother obediently and even so much as held the small girl down for their mother in some circumstances. Hanari had never told anyone in the Kuran home what had been happening mostly because she hadn't known that it was wrong. She purely believed, as most children would in situations similar, that these things happened to everyone. Her mother had always been very careful not to bruise places that were visible largely in part to knowing that Kaname's parents would severely punish her for what she was doing to her youngest child. Takuma assumed that Issan got some sort of deal for his mother's love in helping to "punish" Hanari all the time. If he didn't, then he couldn't figure out why he had helped. They'd all thought the worst of the little girl's nightmares had been over after Kaname's father had killed their mother for her crimes when they'd happened upon them taking place one night. None of them would have been able to predict what Issan did because they'd assumed the same things had taken place with him.

_(Flashback)_

_ The lights to the great marble mansion were dimly lit and only in places that did not include the main halls. Kaname stayed close to his father's back as they approached the house of the Gokun pureblood family. Takuma was flitting behind him and reached for his hand as his mother put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The Gukon family had always made them nervous. Although they were of high standing, they were still below the Kuran name, the Gokun family had a natural reserve for old tradition. They were formal and rigid. There was not an overabundance of love hiding anywhere within the confines of their home. Ichijo could always think back and wonder why any of them had felt safe in that home. A heavy wind gusted by as a crow flew above their heads cawing loudly. It was a warning. Kaname's father stopped in the snow standing very still with Kaname skidding to a stop behind him. Something was not right here at this home. He glanced back at his wife narrowing his eyes. She had sensed it as well. _

"_There is blood in the air…" he whispered lowering his voice trying to not alert the two boys they had with them. _

"_I am aware of this. We need to go inside." she said softly ushering the boys forward as if nothing had happened. He immediately moved in front of her leading the way knowing that putting the children in any danger was the last thing they should do, but alerting them was not going to help either. Kaname glanced back at Takuma allowing the blonde to take his hand. _

"_It's alright." He'd said assuring. Kaname's father raised his hand to knock on the door three times. The loud resounding thuds echoed off the walls and into the dark night. When the door did not open he knocked again more urgently as the vague smell of blood wafted stronger through the air now that they were on the front doorstep._

"_Aiko!" he'd called turning the knob agitated. His brows knitted together when the door eerily popped open. As if the lock on Pandora's box had been unlatched, the door swung open to reveal something that had sent shivers down Takuma's spine. It was a feeling of fear and dread; even Kaname's hand had stiffened around his own. There had been a blood curdling cream the kind that you only heard when someone was absolutely terrified for their life._

"_MOTHER NO! STOP!" Hanari's tiny voice had screamed between thickening sobs racking her entire body. Without hesitation Kaname's father had run inside following the little girls voice. Kaname ever true to his nature had refused to stay as his mother had grabbed for his shoulder and Takuma sighed following as well. _

"_AIKO!" He'd bellowed as they'd entered the living area or foyer to the large home. It had been horrid. The beautiful slender golden haired woman with those dark evergreen eyes had been covered in blood. She'd wrenched her youngest daughter up against the white wall and had ravaged the small child's body like a level E. _

"_Can't you see what she's done to me?" her voice had carried a sing song effect like a little girl explaining a tale. "Can't you see how ugly I've become as she grows?" _

"_Aiko, put her down now!" he took a step forward while Kaname leveled himself between Takuma and Issan. The boy had come out from behind his mother; a tiny trace of blood spray from his sister's body was on his face._

"_She had ruined me. I am disgusting. As she grows older look how I age." She whispered as her tongue flecked out over her lower lip savoring the blood from her child._

"_Put her down." He stated again glaring now his eyes red with anger._

"_If she dies, I will become healthy again, I will be beautiful again." She chuckled sneering a hateful glance over her baby._

"_Momma…" Hanari hiccupped sniffling helpless as her mother held her up by her neck. Those tiny hands clamped around her mother's arm terrified._

"_I hate you. I hate what you've made me." Aiko had whispered before tearing back into the girl's neck. Nails bit into her arm as Hanari screamed again kicking with a futile attempt to free herself. _

"_ENOUGH!" Kaname's father had never scared Takuma before that night but the moment he'd torn his arm through the vampire's chest to pull out the beast's heart out. Hanari was relinquished from Aiko's grip as the pureblood male ripped her away from the girl and the wall throwing her to the ground beside Issan. The boy hadn't moved the entire time; not even when his mother laid on the ground beside him. _

"_Hanari…" Takuma hadn't heard himself say her name before he'd moved across the room to scoop the shivering form of his young friend into his arms. He'd held Hanari as she bled all over him sobbing into his shirt; her shaking hands trying feebly to grip at the material there. _

"_She's going to be fine." Kaname had bent over his shoulder to once over Hanari. "She's going to heal just fine." _

It had become a defining moment during Takuma's life when this had happened. It had been the first time that he had ever really seen the pure violence that plagued the pureblood families. There was a bloody history that haunted Kaname and Hanari that he never wanted to fully understand. Tragedy followed them like a bad apple on an ever growing tree. The sheer fact of the matter was that the woman laying half on him had been through much more than anyone ever should. His fingers idly toyed over the puncture marks she'd made in his neck just above his shoulder. By allowing him to offer himself to her, in a way, they had reconfirmed their friendship. The fact that she hadn't left him after drinking from him was even more a statement that she would probably awake to having claimed him. He would not mind if she did claim him as a donor for his blood, but he wanted to stay friends with her nevertheless.

"You are thinking entirely too much for this early in the evening." Hanari whispered her breath warming his chest.

"How would you be able to tell that?" he chuckled brushing another curl behind her ear.

"Your breathing is heavier than when you slept." She yawned stretching her lithe arms along the sides of his body causing him to suck in a small breath raising an eyebrow.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"I feel much better Takuma. Thank you so much. I'm very sorry that I lost so much control whe…" he placed a finger over her thin lips.

"Stop that. I gave myself to you. You have no reason to apologize." Her eyes softened gazing up at him.

"You've not changed at all have you? Still entirely too kind." She smiled before nuzzling her face back against his chest and bringing the covers swathing up around them.

Kaname was listening in on the slights of the conversations taking place behind Takuma's doors. It was going according to plan. With the blonde concerned about Hanari, now that she was back, perhaps he could spin them about one another as protectors on his chess board. Although Hanari was weakened Takuma's blood would strengthen her and hopefully some special abilities had manifested in the young girl. Having given her loyalty, he planned to use Hanari as a body in front of Yuki. She would become a secondary shield with Zero as the spear point. The combination of a pureblood and a hunter together as a front to protect Yuki would be the ultimate protection in his absence. Closing his eyes he could trace the faint scent of Yuki as she was walking across the school grounds. It took everything in him to not move beyond the dorm doors to greet her, take her in his arms, and run with her. That damn hunter had her undivided attention which was driving him insane. He would not rightfully take Yuki from him when he knew it would cause her so much pain but the hunter was crossing some serious lines. However, as long as he safely protected her, he would let him be for now. There was far too much on his chess board with Shizuka at the moment to even entertain the thoughts of how he could torture Zero for what he was doing to Yuki. He ran a tired hand over his face glancing out the window as he heard Hanari's apology for losing control. The girl had always apologized for things out of her control.

The night they had returned home, Ichijo carrying her stained body, they'd tried to get her into the bath. His mother had attempted to ply her from Takuma's arms fruitlessly only to hear the child's first words spoken since everything had happened. She'd apologized. A child who had just been ruthlessly attacked by her own mother had apologized for ruining their night. His could still remember the look on his mother's face as she touched Hanari's cheek. The girl had flinched curling against Takuma shivering. She'd been afraid of most female vampires for a good few years after what had happened. Issan had followed them back to the Kuran's home but had not spoken to any of them. He wouldn't go near Hanari and the rare moments in the weeks following when she'd tried to speak with him, he'd brushed her off glaring at her before leaving the room. It had only just been that evening that Kuran had received a letter from Issan announcing his formal arrival in the next days to Cross Academy. The man claimed that he would visit his younger sister and hold a ball in her honor to announce her to the vampire community. How this would turn out; Kaname had a plan and it did not involve Issan taking Hanari from the school…he would just have to ensure this.


	5. Outcast

There wasn't time for the reaction; Kaname had planned it that way to keep everyone safe. He announced Issan's arrival the precise moment the man stepped over the Moon Dormitory threshold. It was planned this way precisely so that neither Takuma nor Hanari would have time for much reaction. He also knew that if he were giving a formal introduction of another pureblood, even Takuma wouldn't be stupid enough to make a scene. He came into the common room walking slowly the taller pureblood at his back. He was not a fan of the aristocratic vampire who favored the company of Takuma's grandfather over people with aspiring views. He was evil. There was a tempting aura of hatred and loathing that clouded around his figure that gave Kaname a bad feeling. He would want to take Hanari from this school. He would exercise his right as her brother to claim her and take her with him. However, he had a plan in place to stop this. It would have to be executed perfectly but it was doable. Kaname stopped gently brushing into the room like a fine wind over a field and turned his body slightly allowing for Issan to sidestep him as the first to enter. Hand s clasped behind his back the man was tall and thin; lithe with pale skin and swirling green eyes he also inherited the dark curled locks like his sister. They hung loosely in his eyes and he brushed them aside behind his ears.

"What an amazing collection of powers you have amassed here Kaname." He nodded to the night class students whom Kaname had asked to assemble kindly before the arrival. Takuma sat the farthest away holding Hanari's hand protectively but there was not much he could do. If Issan summoned his sister's hand she would have to address him at least formally in this room.

"Yes. They are quite good friends." He made a point to emphasize the word at the end distinguishing the difference. Issan's idle eyes scanned the room over each person just before catching Takuma's steady gaze. Oh there was distrust burning hotly in those eyes; slipping past the blonde he took note of his young sibling.

She had grown. Where there had once been chubby tiny limbs, there were longer lengthy legs trimmed neatly by a navy fitted dress to her knees. The fabric also extended to her wrist and enveloped her throat keeping most of her body away from his sight. Her face was tight and drawn as if the weight of a world pulled at her thoughts. Eyes heavy with worry and defiance flickered up to meet his own. The curls framed her face gently, softer than his own. She was the embodiment of their mother. He felt an angry pang growling in the pit of his stomach which he channeled into a thin lipped smile.

"Hanari." He said softly thickening his voice with kindness.

"Issan." She whispered back as he watched the blonde tightened his grip around her hand. Yes. He remembered now. That boy was the only other one who knew what he had done in this room except for Kaname.

"My young sister, you have grown into such a lovely young lady. Will you please come closer?" he asked tilting his head ever so to the side enough that she could see just how much he was trying to agitate her and appear innocent.

"Of course." She glanced up at Takuma and nodded only slightly hard to pick up and the boy let go of her hand gritting his teeth. She came forward brushing the edge of the couch ever so dusting the edge of Ruka's pink frilled dress. The other woman trained her eyes on the girls back as the curls bounced while she walked. There was no other reason for her to brush against her than to alert her to something….what Ruka wasn't sure.

Hanari held out her hand delicately hanging in the air outstretched just enough so that Issan had to lean forward to take it. She was placating him but only enough to indulge his arrogance. She was not going to give him everything that he would want. He took her fingers in his own tracing his thumb over the underside of her wrist.

"I have spoken with Kaname about holding a ball tonight in your honor dear sister. It will be there that I introduce you to the society." She fought the urge to peel her arm back and sneer at him. Instead she forced a gentle smile.

"How grateful I am, but brother," she couldn't control the slight anger in her voice, "I have nothing prepared for a ball." He straightened himself staring down at her leisurely.

"I have a dress for you that mother had arranged before her death." She didn't miss the underlying tone implied there; before you got her killed. Ruka was starting to feel something was off between Issan and Hanari. Something in the girl's voice wasn't boding well in response to her brother's comments.

"How lovely. I can't wait to wear it." Kaname took a gentle step forward.

"You can find it in your room. Although we are pleased that you have visited Issan, it is time for our classes to start." The two shared a look and Issan seemed very unpleased by the comment. He hadn't planned on leaving his sister so soon but this was Kaname's underlying order.

"Very well then, I wouldn't want to keep her from her studies." He released Hanari's hand eyeing her like a tiny bird.

"It's good to know that your best intentions for me lie within your heart brother." Takuma was across the empty space taking her hand in the leave of Issan's. They shared a momentary stare in which Issan looked amused.

"I shall see you tonight little sister, and you will be dancing with me." Kaname was filing the others from the room just before ushering Hanari and Takuma out leaving Issan to stand alone in commend of the empty room.

It was always rather amazing how the headmaster could change dormitories and old buildings into proper banquet halls astute for hosting large events. He had outdone himself this time with Kaname's help to acquaint the aristocratic vampires that had been invited impromptu to Hanari's feature. Kaname swept his eyes across the room searching for the lithe pureblood whom he found standing stiffly beside her brother at the top of the stairs looking down over the hall. Others moved about dancing, swirling, unaware of the cautious air hovering over their heads. This was Issan's chance to present Hanari as an adult to the society as well as claim her for his own. The problem was she didn't want too. It was all too evident in the way she stood inches from her brother rather than lovingly hanging off his arm. Her dress was a floor length long sleeved sheath the color of dense grass that grew under shaded rocks in the forest. Originally she'd left her hair pulled up in ringlets swept back from her face but upon entering the ballroom Issan had reached around her tugging the curls free to spiral down around her chin and shoulders. It was his way of reminding her just how much control he could have. As the song ended Issan shifted himself to pull Hanari against his side where he thought she belonged as a very placated grin tugged at the edges of his mouth. This was it; the moment when he would make his presentation speech and claim Hanari.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the society…" he began glancing longingly at his sister, "I have invited you all here today for my dear lost sister's presentation. It was so long ago that I had lost her shortly after the death of our beloved mother and was broken with grief over their loss." Takuma gripped the edges of his wine glass as Kaname touched his shoulder to keep him where he stood.

"It is with great surprise and exultation that I have found my baby sister alive and I wanted to present her to the society properly with all the formal fanfare!" he took her hand. Kaname waited for the proposal of sorts.

"And with this wonderful night, although happy, I must present my sister to the society with some reserve." Hanari's brow knitted in confusion. Reserve? What did he mean? He raised her hand high moving her forward slightly before letting go.

"However elated I am at her return to us I must confess that my heart is at a point in time where there are matters that require my attention more so than the proposal to my sibling." Hanari's stomach dropped out from under her. No…NO! He couldn't do this! If he said the next few words…

"I hereby announce my sister Hanari Gokun as objectionable to the community." Kaname stiffened taking in a slow breath. This was not planned.

"I refuse to take her as my bride." He finished his speech leaving Hanari standing in front of him like an offering. The problem was that if a pureblood's sibling denied them, then no one from the community could share in any part of their lives. They could not have a relationship with anyone other than to take a human and make them a familiar. They could not share blood with another vampire. They could not every marry or bare children. They would become a social pariah to the entire vampire community. Anyone who went against these unspoken laws would share the same fate if not execution from the head council.

"You may continue with the night's festivities." Issan commanded from his waiting spot before taking a seat on the banister as the music hastily started back up again leaving some of the guests in shock to mingle delicately back into the activities of the dance.

"How could you…" Hanari whispered turning to face her brother taking another step away to create more space. Her face had drained and he could see the façade of health slipping.

"I figured what better way to watch you die slowly and in pain. It would be too easy to kill you outright. Though I would have had satisfaction, this will prove more entertaining." He glanced over his sleeve cuff as if examining it for some unknown dust.

"Issan…" she was still in disbelief.

"You can't ever have that boy's blood again if you want him to live. The council will destroy him." She knew he meant Takuma. Hadn't that always been the problem though? Issan had always been jealous of the way she and Takuma had interacted. He was right though, the council would kill Takuma if she shared with him now.

"I hate you." She growled her eyes shifting red as Kaname and Ichijo were suddenly behind her.

"I've waited so many years for you to grow up enough to understand those words." Issan closed his eyes relishing the anguish in her voice. "It's just too bad you can't do anything about it."


	6. Protection

There were only a few moments for Kaname and Takuma to remove Hanari from the room before she nearly collapsed. Her entire body was racked with horrible fits of coughing as she clutched at her chest. Takuma reached for her but Kaname knocked his hand back gently taking her shoulders. He had done this for a reason. He knew that not only was her body rapidly depleting from the careful control she'd exhibited for everyone before but her powers were surging. They were bubbling to the surface and he was pretty certain she would lose control at any moment. Since he wasn't entirely sure what powers she possessed he didn't want Takuma getting hurt in the process. Ignoring the slight growl in protest at being knocked aside like a pest from Takuma, Kaname tried to speak with Hanari.

"It will be alright. We will fix this." He whispered softly.

"There is no way to fix this Kuran!" Her eyes flared a deep crimson as she glared at the floor coughing again. She gripped the dress at her chest heaving in air. It was only a moment after that the entire room erupted with a heavy electrical charge. Every light bulb surged before exploding and a momentary eruption of lightening hit the window panes so hard they rattled. Kaname froze instantly looking up at the multiple strikes of light as they twisted and churned blasting the window. Her knuckles, which he'd been touching, crackled with the same electrical charge. He let go backing up and moved with Takuma into the center of the room not touching anything except for where they stood. The carpet was sizzling softly with the vibrancy of the air. They needed to get through to Hanari without being barbecued.

"Let go!" Takuma snapped harshly shoving Kaname away from himself. He was agitated and angry that the pureblood thought he couldn't help. He was not defenseless. He bent down crouching beside Hanari and slowly breathed out before he pushed himself forward hugging her. His entire body was alive with some kind of electric buzzing but he refused to let go. His lips brushed her ear speaking deliberately and with tight conviction.

"Hanari. Enough." He said holding her tighter against his body. "I am right here. You will not lose me. Stop this." It was like flicking a switch. The immense atmospheric charge that had blistered the room dropped off allowing the lightening to taper off as well.

"I will lose you." She shivered giving in. Her body went lax against him. "Eventually. I will lose you too." Her voice was devoid of emotion which was so rare for the girl who normally wore her heart on her sleeve.

"You will never lose me. I will not let you. I will never ever leave you." He forced her face up to meet his.

"You can't do this." She said tears forming at the back of her eyes. "They will kill you."

"You act like I care about any of that." He laughed gently but her frown drew him up short.

"Go." Her voice was final and definitive. It was an order.

"No." he stayed firm.

"I said _GO_." She forced the double edged tone of voice out that she hated. It was the pureblood right to other vampires. It was her ability to make him do what she wanted. The raw emotions tore at her heart as he stood unable to control himself and shook his head as he backed out from the room.

Kaname watched as the door slipped shut. Unbeknown to Takuma, he knew exactly the way Hanari was feeling. He took a steadied breath and glanced down at her huddled form where she sat on the floor. Her ebony curls were still frizzed from the momentary lapse in control. She sighed bringing her delicate hands into her lap before looking up at him. A cracked smile filled with torture crossed her lips. Her eyes slipped shut just before he confirmed what she was thinking.

"We're two of the same aren't we Kuran?" she asked as he sat beside her.

"I feel that dark clouds follow us no matter where we go, yes." He confirmed.

"He can't stay around me. I have to keep him out." She said softly.

"We will protect him." Kaname pulled her to lean against his shoulder.

"We will protect them both." She whispered. Kaname raised an eyebrow looking down at her.

"I don't kno…"

"Yuuki. We will protect Yuuki and Takuma." Hanari had figured out what others had no clue about.

Zero crossed the school yard with the tiny burnet in toe on their way to the president's office. Really all he wanted was to shut himself tightly into his bedroom and lock the door. Yuuki was unbearably airy and carefree today and it was driving him insane. His head split like someone was constantly ramming a hammer against his skull. Something in the air was nagging at him like a pesky mosquito that he couldn't just swat to death. Yuuki skipped up to meet him taking his arm in the crook of her elbow grinning up at him. His heart melted from ice to liquid warmth.

"Did you hear anything I said Zero?" her round chocolate eyes met his.

"No. I wasn't listening. Would you tell me again?" he asked chuckling. She was always so innocently gentle in the way she spoke.

"I _said_…" the sky erupted with streaks of lightening. Zero stiffened immediately grabbing Yuuki's arm so fast that she stumbled tripping against his side. He gripped her body protectively as the air around them intensified.

"Inside. Now." He yanked her swiftly towards the building. There was one thing Kaname had charged him with, one thing, protecting Yuuki. It was nearly impossible to protect her from the things he couldn't predict. This was not a storm. He knew that it was not a regular storm because the sheer intensity of the magnitude of the electricity in the air. He also knew that he needed to get Yuuki inside while the streams of light streaked through the sky overhead. Rushing he threw the door open shoving the small girl inside. She protested and tried to push him back narrowing her eyes but he was concentrated on locking the door as the headmaster walked into the room looking slightly disheveled. He pulled the fraying shawl he wore tighter around his shoulders watching Zero.

"My what a storm we have outside." Zero rolled his eyes before turning them on his caretaker.

"Are you serious?" his voice was deadpan.

"Oh Zero!" Yuuki slapped him on the back. "It's just a storm, calm down." And with that she flounced into the kitchen. Headmaster Cross and Zero shared a dark glance. He knew something wasn't right at the Moon dormitories.

"Let it go. What's happening on their turf is not our business." Zero never really liked leaving things like that.

"I'm part of that turf now. Sort of is my business too." He straightened his cuff on his sleeve. "Guess I'll just go check it out."

"Zero no!" Cross snapped but the boy was already out the door.


End file.
